


Yours, Mine and (hey, Mine)

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Jon is confused, and Richie just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Yours, Mine and (hey, Mine)

"Richie, I hate to have to ask this, but- what the actual _fuck_ are you doing right now?" Jon wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he does know that something weird was happening. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Richie said, ignoring the strange look that he was being given. "I mean, it's halfway to morning, shouldn't you be asleep?" 

Jon stared at the older man, unsure if he was supposed to go with what was happening without another question or continue with his line of questioning. "Richie..." He said, slowly and softly. "What are you doing in my bed?" 

They were in a nameless hotel in a nameless city in a nameless place that didn't matter. They never did, just another foreign place that didn't take a genius to figure out was just another mark on the tally list. 

Richie pulled the blanket up to his chin. "Well, we are together, right?"

Jon was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. "Well, yeah." 

Looking up with the patience of a saint, Richie simply smiled and motioned to the bed. "Then I am entitled to sleep with you besides for just the sex." He said, like it was obvious. 

They stared at each other. 

After a long moment of silence, Jon set aside the work he'd been doing and lay down with a shrug, curling close to the other than without complaint. "Okay." 


End file.
